Acoustic transducers are commonly used for various types of measurements of fluids and pipes. The acoustic transducers are mounted to the pipe either by being placed on the surface of the pipe, or in holes that are drilled into the pipe to better allow the transducer to directly couple with the interior of the pipe. Of utmost importance in the placement of the acoustic transducer on the pipe, be it on the surface or in a hole drilled in the pipe, is the alignment of the transducer. Whether the acoustic transducer utilizes a bounce path with respect to the signal it produces to receive the signal back and analyze data obtained with the signal, or where the acoustic transducer transmits and ultrasonic signal across the pipe to an opposing acoustic transducer which receives the signal, the alignment of the acoustic transducer or acoustic transducers is critical so the ultrasonic signals are properly received. Accordingly, the placement and alignment of the acoustic transducers can be a time consuming, tedious step that must be done carefully, and is susceptible to error. An example of a device having sensors that is available from Controlotron clamps onto the pipe.
The present invention provides for a relatively simple technique for introducing acoustic transducers, as well as other types of transducers, into a pipe, where the alignment and the placement has been preestablished and is accurate. The present invention further allows the straightforward removal or repair of the transducers.